


[Podfic] Letters Without Answers

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Development, Epistolary, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Lucius writes to his son about Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Letters Without Answers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters Without Answers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406490) by [Musyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc). 



> Recorded as a part of Podfic_Bingo ("Epistolary" square, and "Villains" challenge).
> 
> Many, many thanks to Musyc for giving Blanket Permission to record podfic.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/letters_without_answers.mp3)

## Length:

00:10:55 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/letters_without_answers%20-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 10.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/letters_without_answers%20-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 6.2 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
